Friends In Love
by JemmaLikesStuff
Summary: What happens when two best friends fall in love? To make things a little harder they are two of the most powerful people in the world. They don't realize it straight away but as they face the problem of being rejected by society they become closer to accepting their love. Definate SM/WW romance but may include others later. This is my first fanfiction ever mawhahaha
1. Chapter 1

On my right were screaming fans. On my left were screaming protestors. Ah, the life. As i peer over to the protestors - I'm shocked to see "GO HOME YOU PAGAN MONSTER FROM HELL!" written on a big piece of cardboard being viciously waved in the air. Some began to chant it at the top of their lungs. I notice my jaw has dropped so take a deep breath and block them out, just like pa told me. I straighten my cape and compose myself. But can't help let my mind wander.

Hell? I think to myself - "Ouch"

My mind deepens in thought as I recall something Bruce told me not so long ago. "It's your own fault Clark, they don't know enough about you and your alien origins". Yeah but surely they can see that I just want to help? There's always a part of me that cannot help but class them as ungrateful so and so's, despite understanding what Bruce meant about the public opposing what they don't understand.

* * *

"I'm no pagan monster and definitely not from hell, thank you very much" Clark mutters under his breath in disgust.

He frowns at the hate that they must have to chant such a thing about someone they don't even know.

He stood for a few moments and then started using his super hearing to listen in on different parts of the crowd. His cheeks reddened in embarrassment when he suddenly realised that his this wrath before him was not aimed at him. He could now clearly see that about three-quarters of the "so and so's" were for once not shouting at him... _They were shouting at her._

"And she is certainly not a monster from hell" he demanded in his head and then cursed under his breath at them using the word pagan in such a way. Now coming out of his self-absorbed dream, he yet again took a deep breath as he glanced over to the raven haired beauty. He noticed that the young woman was trying to avoid looking over to the crowd, she seemed rather nervous and didn't seem to be paying much attention to poor Aquaman who was kindly trying to distract her. "Probably so she doesn't pull her sword out on them" Clark thought as she can be quite unpredictable at times. He had personally encountered this several times since she came the _"Patriarch's World"_ as she called it.

* * *

I could see that Arthur had the right intentions with his rambling but to be honest I have no need in being comforted and was only disorientated because they were shouting rather loud. I didn't want to listen to them for any longer. I seemed to zone out completely in order to block out the angry screams so I would not lose my temper... again, or worse cry. Hera help me if I cried here in front of these people. Amazons don't cry.

I snap out of it when an even more concerned Arthur taps me on the shoulder.

"Princess?...Princess are you okay?"

Still slightly dazed I ignore him and after a few moments I finally looked up from the ground and couldn't help myself as my lips curled upwards when our eyes met. He seemed concerned but then the man of steel smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2

She smiles at me and I immediately smile back. Crap. Kal you have many powers, you are not like Hal, you can over power such beauty. It cannot be a distraction... but gee is she beautiful. Kal El! get a grip man. My hand inches upwards and I give her a little wave. Oh no. Her smile grows wider as she nods in return.

I continue to watch her as she seems to shake off the nervousness from before then turns to Arthur and gives him an apologetic look as she rekindles their previous conversation. Beautiful _and_ nice. Which still leaves me unsure how anyone could say that about a woman such as her, she did anything but hold back to save these people when we first fought together and defeated Darksied's parademons and has done ever since.

I can't help but cringe when I remember my first words to her "You're strong". You're strong, really Kal? I should have said "you're beautiful" she certainly is beautiful, she would probably have had the same response "I know". Snap out of this, she can clearly handle herself, she's a big girl. Wait. Is she even human? hmm she must be. She certainly looks like she is... a perfect human at that. But then again I'm not human but I look it. I really should read the file that batman has on everyone in the league. Once again lost in my thoughts. She so beautiful and nice...nice?... yeah nice. ah and strong but also seemed so gentle and kind and... beautiful.

* * *

A few minutes later Clark decides he is going to join his comrades in attempt to keep his head clear. The speeches will begin soon so Arthur leaves the princess and joins Bruce, he knows it won't be a light-hearted chit-chat this close to the conference but walks over to them to avoid the princess for now. But as he makes his way over to the pair of broody men , he is intercepted by Barry. Clark swallows and steps towards him... who is accompanied by _her._

"Crap" He declares to himself.

* * *

Barry puts his hand on my shoulder and guides me towards her.

"Superman please tell the princess here that she's wrong" A worked up Barry asks.

_How could she be wrong about anything?... she's so... right (woah where did that one come from?)_

I swallow again and reply with a simple "about what?"

Diana looks pissed off and waves her hands in the air and as she begins "I clearly recall Hal saying it's a doggy-dog world!" now extremely frustrated practically barks STOP CALLING ME PRINCESS, I HAVE A NAME!"

Barry and I exchange looks, as if to ask ourselves if we are really going to challenge her on this.

He says "Okay, so we were talking about how these guys behind us are being pretty harsh on the princess here" she growls at him and he corrects himself "Diana here and she says - It's a doggy-dog world" He pauses, trying not to laugh and then continues - "Superman?, help me out here, the saying is it's a dog eat dog world, isn't it?" and gestures towards her and then they both look at me expectantly.

So I take a breath and say in a hopeful tone "Princess _(crap)... _Diana so you were using the saying in the right context - here with this lovely crowd _(good Kal start with a positive)_ but Barry is right the saying is - a dog eat dog world, care for me to explain?"

She peers around and then seems to accept my words - "please do".

I smile and continue " okay, so you had the right intentions by comparing the mob of humans to animals - a dog".

She smiles back. Boy, does she has an amazing smile.

"But you got the real saying wrong, by saying that a dog will eat another dog refers to how ruthless humanity can be to get what they want"

Her cheeks go red.

I look over to Barry and his face is bright red. He looks at me and we both let out a hearty laugh.

Diana looks up and scowls, but sees our faces and can't help but join in.

The fastest man alive, The Man of Steel and the Princess of Themyscira are standing laughing their heads off in front of the world, thanks to the reporters.

Diana is the first to compose herself, being a warrior and all but keeps that smile on, much to my delight.

* * *

The crowd looks on in wonder as the earths mightiest heroes are carrying on like school children. I have not laughed or smiled as much as I just have since coming to man's world, which amuses me more because there is an angry mob in front of us.

_Hera give me the strength to give these people the benefit of the doubt._

Once we all calm down and compose ourselves Bruce give us his all mighty death stare and pulls the curtain around the structure, separating us from the public and I cannot help but smirk, as does superman and Barry.

Hal comes over to us and puts his arm on my shoulder.

"How did you two managed to make the princess laugh?"

Superman Declares "We done it with the charm of gentlemen" and then winks in Hal's direction.

Hal shakes his head and states " powerful and an ass"

My eyes and smile widen as I await his reply.

The Man of Steel waves his hands in the air as if to declare defeat but then whispers "I'm perfect" between me and Hal who are still connected arm to shoulder.

I laugh and shake off the Green Lantern.

What are you doing Diana? If mother could see you now, she would... only Zeus knows what she would be capable off with such disappointment at her daughter laughing at such things. My mother wouldn't understand she would say that Superman had an unhealthy god complex but it was a joke, I know he is nothing like that. Or at least I don't think he is...

* * *

As the four of us continue the usual chatter, I notice Victor approach us with the princesses liaison Steve Trevor and a couple other A.R.G.U.S agents behind them.

I am mid-conversation with Princess Diana, no longer grudging Barry pulling me into the mix When Steve taps her on the shoulder. She turns around and he grabs her by the waist for a hug. She halfheartedly returns the embrace but she seems to be embarrassed at his public show of affection. As he holds on to her he looks up at me and Barry with a smug smile and winks.

_Why would he wink? she's not a piece of meat!_

Much to my delight I hear her heart beat speed up as she pushes him away and demands "Steve what are you doing?!"

His face turns white and then begins to go bright red.

Hal whispers in my ear "Trouble in paradise, huh?"

I give him a gentle nudge (a really really gentle nudge considering my super strength could break his ribs with a mere tickle) to shun his comment.

"I'm just glad you're safe after all that trouble in Gotham Diana, it's been so long since I've seen you".

Hal scoffs " Which is strange considering you're her Liaison, isn't it Steveo?".

Much to Steve's disapointment Diana responded in defence of herself and not her boyfriend - "Hal, I didn't need a babysitter when I first cam here and I don't need one now, I have been here for about a year now and I can look after myself!"

There was silence and Diana soon realised her mistake.

"Steve I'm sorry, it's just Gotham was so different to the other missions, so scar.." she stopped the word scary from leaving her mouth and sighed.

"It's fine, we can talk about it later" Steve's words seemed to anger her more and she replied "yes, perhaps we will".

Steve looked around him and his face grew even redder. Everyone was wide-eyed and open-mouthed at the rare insight to Wonder Woman's personal life.

Victor Knowing too well that Diana didn't want to continue the conversation here of all places, interjected "hey guys the reporters are all here, we are starting in five minutes.

"Great more angry people" Diana smirked and looked over to myself and Barry. Steve notices this and steps closer to her. Marking your territory are you Mr Trevor? haha.

Barry tells her "Knock em' dead Wonder Woman" and I give a reassuring smile.

* * *

I smile back at him, a recurring thing these days.

Steve steps in and begins to speak. Don't say something even more embarrassing Steve. Please.

"Diana, if you're worried about it then maybe you can take the day off, no one if going to make you go up there" _Hera help me._

I try to tell him it's okay but he cuts me off.

"Diana, they are just scared of you because you're so strong"

I interject "Steve..." He cuts me off again! ...Men!

* * *

TWICE. He has cut her off twice! This guy is definitely military. "they are just scared of you because you're so strong?" gees this guy does not know how to make a woman feel better. Warrior or no warrior, it must hurt to have your boyfriend practically call you a big scary monster that should be feared by all. Actually how old is this guy? Diana is just about to turn nineteen and I'd say he's at least 30. I know lots of people go out with younger people but he was the first man she ever met, it just seems weird to me.

He's just as bad as those protestors out there! _Kal calm it._

* * *

Steve continues - "Yeh so Diana I'm sure these guys could cover for you, isn't that right guys?" he looks around to see all the tall men standing around him and his princess and swallows just as Bruce notices that nothing over here is productive for the team or press conference that should have gone ahead 2 minutes ago.

Bruce wails at all of us "What are you doing?!"

And then to me - "Diana of course you need to go on, you are a founding member of the Justice League!"

"I know that Bruce! I never said I wasn't!" I shout as I give Steve a look only an angry woman can give.

"Diana..."

* * *

Victor cuts him of this time. HA how does it feel soldier boy?

"Steve don't worry about it, Diana is a warrior"

I feel sorry for him, he may be driven by jealousy but his intentions are good.

I follow Victors example " Yeh captain, the princess here has dealt with a lot more crazy stuff than an angry mob"

"Of weaklings" adds Hal. I nudge him again.

* * *

Still red from embarrassment of that episode, I compose myself and get ready to go on with the rest of the founding members of the league. Superman is next to me and I look at him for some kind of guidance "Ready princess?"

"Please call me Diana?" I plea.

"Only if you call me Kal El?

"Kal" it lingered on my lips, it felt good "Kal El, much better than Superman, I never liked that"

"I didn't think you would being from a scary feminist Island" he teased with a slight laugh.

It took a moment for me to realise he was joking but his face made it easy for me too know this. He made everything easy for me to be honest.

"which is fine because it is a dog eat dog world" I beam back.

The curtains begin to open.

"Very good Diana, I'll make an American out of you yet".

* * *

A/N

Sorry if it is a bit slow,I got carried away with dialogue

Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.

Feedback on how the more light hearted personalities of wondy and supes is working would be great :) cheers


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bit of a slow update I'm sorry. There is some good in this story, readers and it's worth waiting for (I hope). HERE WE GO!**_

* * *

At the front of the stage, now in full view of the massive crowd stood Batman, Wonder Woman, Superman, Aquaman, The Flash, Green Lantern and Cyborg. Behind them were Steve and the other two agents, in case of an emergency where the league needs security, mainly being Wonder Woman. Steve insisted it was protocol.

* * *

I glance behind me to see my boyfriend stand up straight and tall trying to meet the standards of my fellow comrades. I give him a smile and he nods in an upright professional manner. Who does he think he is? I do not need him and his goons for protection AND the League certainly does not need such protection, hence being the superheros from The Justice League.

* * *

I see Diana glance over her shoulder from the corner of my eye, I turn around to see those A.R.G.U.S guard dogs, she smiles at Steve and then turns back round super quick, giving flash a run for his money. Who does he think he is anyway? Diana doesn't need a babysitter AND the League certainly doesn't need a babysitter, I mean hello? we're the superheros from The Justice League. I turn back just a quick as Diana so he doesn't notice and Arthur begins to speak.

Aquaman takes a slight step forward towards the microphone. The crowd goes quiet as he begins...

"Good Morning everyone, as most of you probably know we are holding this press conference because there has been an extraordinary amount of concern expressed about our recent activity in Gotham".

A quite, slow hiss starts throughout the crowd. Aquaman clears his throat and continues as the hissing begins to stop.

"And quite rightfully too, the league fully understands that the Joker teaming up with Killer Croc and several other dangerous people is a very scary thing and as you know we took action on the matter".

The crowd do not like this at all and start to up roar - one man shouts "DANGEROUS?! Half of Gotham was nearly destroyed! no thanks to you!"

"If the League had not stepped in the damages would have been much more severe." Surprise, surprise, they don't like that one either and some begin to show us just how much they did not appreciate the videos released showing Bane and Diana cause most of the damages downtown.

Diana got a bit of a fright as Bane handled her in a certain manner, that she hadn't experienced before until I stepped in after I flew the Joker's bombs into space, making sure they're explosions didn't do any damage. She was very upset and rather embarrassed. To be honest it breaks my heart when I see her upset because I know she fights it so much. I tried to tell her it was okay to cry but her warrior instincts kicked in and I backed off. The exchange of looks acted like a unspoken agreement not to mention it. I feel a lot better now she's smiling again.

The most part of the crowd expressed that it was our fault these villains exposed themselves in the first place but others told them to calm down and let Arthur speak.

It's a tricky situation when those you protect don't want you to protect them because we gotta do it or they won't be... protected? I dunno but we can't stop all this now, especially after what happened in Gotham. But one thing is for sure, I'm glad I'm not up there, I would end up rambling on about nothing.

I emerge from my thoughts when Diana lightly touches my arm. "Is it going to be like this forever?" she asks towards me with a concerned look on her face. With a laugh I say "I sure hope not Diana". Just then Steve popped his head in between ours and tells us that they have been informed to take action. "what kind of action?" I ask worriedly. Diana injects and says "Ar..quaman handling it Steve, not to worry". I give her a smile as she corrects her self just in time.

"We got this man, they don't call us the Justice League for nothing, Steveo!" Hal spits out with a smirk on his face.

I laugh inwards not to cause Steve any further embarrassment.

And then Diana adds "Steve I do not think you can stop the conference, this is the League's conference, after all" just before Arthur continues to try and explain that the damage couldn't be helped. Of course he also delivers a breathless and effortless amount spiel in promotion of our work about and the funds for the rebuild not coming from their pockets.

The league helped clear up, Bruce was covering the monuments and historical buildings while the government handled the rest.

After he is finished he tells the crowd that Batman will start answering any questions. Aw man, I don't really wanna answer any questions.

* * *

Questions? I have no answers for these people, they do not deserve them! Gaea! Perhaps no one will question me as I am not favored throughout the crowd. I hope so.

I woman emerges from the front and asks "Wonder Woman?" crap "yes?" I reply in a hopeful tone.

"why do you dress like a prostitute?". WHAT?! THANKS TO HAL I KNOW ENOUGH ABOUT PROSTITUTES TO KNOW THAT'S NOTHING TO DO WITH WHAT HAPPENED GOTHAM. WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS? My hands curl into fists and I imagine all the ways I could make that woman pay for her words, until Kal puts the lasso of truth in my hand, still connected to my belt I wrap it around a wrist and relax.

* * *

WHAT? woahh. Diana's face goes red as the lasso clams her down. I look around at my comrades who's mouths are wide and are just as shocked as I am.

Hal shakes his head then closes his mouth. He leans over me to Diana and quietly says "Diana, I wish half the prostitutes I have come across looked as classy as you babe." Her face reddens more and I nudge him again but then Diana's lips curl upwards slightly as she realizes he's trying to make her feel better and looks as though she's holding in a giggle.

* * *

I could not have better friends than those around me now. I am safe here. I compose myself and then step forward. It takes me a moment to get used to the microphone but I keep professional and reply " I do not wish to offend with my atiar, I promise. I don this apparel as a sign of peace and respect to the american flag. Are there any other questions?"

Another member of the crowd steps forward and yells "Well Wonder Woman, In America, You look like a prostitute and maybe Bane wouldn't have gotten so angry if you never showed i'm more of what he's not allowed to touch!" WHAT! My hands clench once again ignoring the lasso I tightly wrapped around my wrist. Suddenly I look up and something is being fired towards me but just before it reaches me, Barry pulls me out of the way and then Batman steps forward and declares "Now there is no need to get aggressive, we have called this press conference because _you_ were concerned, we heard you and we were willing to discuss this but if you are going to act violently by throwing bottles, it's you're choice, but know this - a bottle is nothing compared to what the Princess has faced to fight for justice, what she has faced to fight for all of you."

Our fans and new appeared enemies, begin to argue and push forward towards us. Some begin to throw more food stuffs and shoes at us. Jokes on you mortals, you may need that shoe again. A stick hits my shoulder and Kal pulls me behind him. I grasp onto his cape to stop his eyes from glowing. He nods and tries to calm the mess in front of us.

Steve appears. About time, I thought this is the exact scenario that you would need to step in and_ take action?_

"Are you alright Diana?" he asks as I am still holding onto Kal's cape as if my life depended on it. I let go slightly embarrassed, again. "Yes Steve, I'm fine, what are you doing?"

Hal interjects "Steveo is this not the point where you do you're job?, it's just I don't wanna hurt any of these folks and don't worry I won't let anything happen to our girl."

Barry adds "None of us will" and Kal nods.

Steve looks angry but is calmed when his men ask for instructions. He finally realizes he probably should do his job and relieves the male Leaguer's from trying to sort out the crowd by closing the curtain and calling for backup. He informs us all to stay here until A.R.G.U.S and the Gotham police have cleared the area.

After he disappears behind the curtain, I turn to my friends and they all look deep in thought. Barry opens his mouth then closes it and looks at Hal.

Hal looks over to Bruce and asks "Did we?... we just...we...what?"

The dark Knight nods and looks completely offended "Yes Lantern, we just took orders from A.R.G.U.S."

They all exchange looks and look at me as if I just crushed their manhood.

"Hey he may be my boyfriend but I too, am offended. I may look like a prostitute but I certainly do not need as much protection as one!"

If my mother could see me now, she would disown me.

* * *

Myself, Diana, Cyborg, Green Lantern and The Flash were in stitches. Batman let out a little of something that resembled a laugh and Aquaman looked extremely confused. Diana looked at him and then at me, I whispered "He's from Atlantis remember." Which made her laugh even more.

Steve's still an idiot.

I sigh "aw man how I could use a burger and fries right now"

"yeah and a strawberry milkshake" Diana immediately replies.

"Wanna grab some on the way back to the watchtower?"

"Oh Kal, my mouth is watering, let's go." We turn to leave.

* * *

Thank god Bruce is away speaking to commissioner Gordon when Steve comes back. He marches over to us just as we are about to leave and says "If you guys are done fooling around, you can go home cause we got rid of you're crowd". Ugh.

"Come on Diana, let's go." damn it! I can taste the milkshake.

I look at Kal apologetically and he mouths "It's okay" with his signature grin.

As we begin to walk away from my comrades, my stomach growls in anger so I put on my most charming voice and ask "Steve, what are we dining on tonight then?"

"I'll see whats in the fridge." yum.

I may have upset him a little, I think.

"Oh okay, lets go" i say as I take his arm. He seemed reluctant to accept the link at first but then gave in. What is happening?

* * *

Not only is he a idiot he's a cheapskate too. God. why did I let my best friend go out with that guy? oh, yeah - I'm not as controlling as he is.

* * *

_**A/N I swear I don't hate Steve! it just happened. em just a quick question - is the changes of point of view annoying? if so I was considering labeling them with a subheading or changing it, so any feedback is appreciated. THANKS! :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Steve's Apartment**

As soon as we got out of the car, Steve rushed ahead as I trailed behind hoping for something tasty to be in his too often empty fridge. By the time I reach the the door, he is already kicking off his shoes and begins to practically rip off his clothes and put them viciously on the hangers, as I stand in the bedroom doorway watching in confusion. Until he suddenly stops moving random objects about the room and quietly asks "Why didn't you tell me about the whole Bane thing?"

"Steve... it's not really a thing, I'm fine" calmly leaning against the wooden frame.

"Oh yeah, only cause Superman swooped in and saved the day" The tone of his voice being incredibly sarcastic.

"Are you not happy that my team mates can help me in those kind of situations Steve?" I am getting annoyed now.

"Don't put words in my mouth Diana" he says raising his voice slightly.

"Hera, what is you're problem?" I shoot back.

Which starts him off on one of his rants. "Diana, what's the big deal, talking to me like that in front of those guys? And why did you not tell that guy with the ring to shut up? and why do you always joke around with them, when you never joke around like that with anyone else? with me. I mean Diana I know you're young but the world is in you're hands and all you can do is diss you're boyfriend and talk about prostitutes?" _Crap he heard that? "_Honestly I feel like I don't know you at all!" by the end he was practically spiting in my face.

My face goes red as I understand why he angry "Steve I ... do you not joke around with you're colleagues about everyone's other half's? Honestly darling it is just a little joke, I swear."

He yells "No, I don't Diana because I respect you!"

"Stop shouting at me Steve! and if you truly respected me you wouldn't embarrass me in front of my colleagues"

"Why do you care what they think?" his eyes look light they could burn right through me.

"I care because they are my friends! Why do you care so much?" crossing my arms no longer leaning against the doorway

"You're such a child, Diana" he declares.

After projecting a fake laugh I shout now enraged "I have been here for a year, Steve and I still have a better understanding of human relationships."

He mumbles something that I can't quite make out.

"What was that Steve?"

"I said, no you don't"

I don't join up the statements and give him a frustrated look. I blow the hair away from my eyes as my face gets increasingly hotter and question him "What?"

He moves closer to where I am standing "No you don't understand relationships or otherwise we would have..." He bites his lip.

"Steve Trevor, Don't you dare make his about my womanhood!"

"Yeah well if you weren't so frigid, maybe those guys wouldn't be so protective over you!" I cannot believe he just said that.

"Goodbye Steve."

He sits on the bed cradling his head.

"Diana..." I hear as I turn around, leave and do not look back.

* * *

**Roy's Burger Joint - Metropolis**

"Hey Clark!"

"How's it going Roy?"

"Yeah yeah, it's good - did you see that conference with the Justice League?"

"Yeah, crazy huh?"

"Sure is my friend, the usual?" I nod in return and take a seat in my usual booth.

About 10 minutes later Roy bring me my food - Large chocolate milkshake, Large fries, four cheeseburgers and two portions of chicken strips.

I lean back in the deep seat and grab a few fries and a slurp of milkshake, it's so perfection - Much like the tall dark haired woman, wearing chunky rimmed glasses that just walked through the door, making the bell ring. Causing Roy to plaster his biggest smile on and charm "Hey pretty lady."

"Roy this is Diana Prince, my friend I told you about, double the order with a strawberry milkshake." I announce as I gesture toward the seat opposite me.

She slowly walks over, seeming out of sorts, she practically throws herself in the booth and begins to sob. God, I hate seeing her upset.

Tears continue to stream down her face. I stand up and push myself in beside her and wrap my arms around her, Roy brings over her food and I push the milkshake towards her and she takes a polite sip and smiles at Roy before he continues to tend other customers.

Through the tears she whispers "That is certainly a good Shake Mr Kent" she tries to calm herself but fails and continues to cry. I cradle her as she sobs into my chest. I cradling Wonder Woman in my arms, as she sobs into my chest. _Jesus Diana please stop crying, it really breaks my heart._


End file.
